Love's a funny thing
by ShinigamiPhoenix
Summary: Heero contemplates his love with Duo. sap, sap, sap, sap, sap!


Notes: This is a short, pointless ficlet about Heero contemplating his love with Duo. It was inspired purely by a line Spike said in 'Lover's Walk', which is 'Love's a funny thing,' hence the title. It's pure sap, but I like it. Enjoy and review!  
  
I've come to realise something over the past few months: love is a funny thing. I mean, just a short year ago I had thrown myself in front of that burning piece of Libra, not expecting to survive, and I hadn't thought twice about it. There was just no reason for me to live, and I didn't want to.  
  
But by some miracle, I'd survived, and found a very pissed off Duo Maxwell waiting for me. He had not been impressed by my stunt, and was determined to take care of me. He forced me into the hospital and stayed by my side every minute, caring for me gently and threatening me whenever I tried to leave.  
  
With the war over I let myself think about my emotions, especially about Duo, and realised that I... loved him.  
  
I can't tell you when exactly I fell for him, but I think it was around about the time that he shot me. That he could risk his life for a girl he never met instantly sparked my interest. And then that cocky little undertone to his voice when he said, "Remember, you're injured,".... And the way he blinded Relena instead of killing her.... And the way he dived into the water to rescue me.... And how he busted me out of the hospital....  
  
Okay, so I guess it was a lot of little things that made me love him, not just one specific thing. But.... I think that's also what I love about him; you don't just get one thing, you get hundreds of little things, sort of like a puzzle.  
  
And he is a beautiful puzzle. His eyes, his skin, his hair, his lips, every bit of him is beautiful. And you know what? He's all mine.  
  
I still don't quite know how it happened. When I got out of the hospital, we moved in together, mainly because we had nowhere else to go, and I found myself... changing.   
  
I not only understood his humour, I appreciated it. I smiled and laughed and was more... human. I learned about Duo's little quirks and catered to some of them, like always buying Ovaltine Light (AN-brand of hot chocolate in here in England, don't know if you have it in America), instead of the regular kind, and how to leave him the fuck alone when he has his Nickleback 'Long Road' album blaring, and what his favourite brand of shampoo is.   
  
And I changed at work, too. I was more... friendly with the other Agents and didn't shut myself away so much. I welcomed the opinions of others on cases, sometimes, and didn't always ignore offers of help. And on missions, I was less reckless. My suicidal tendencies lessened and I took better care of myself, because I understood, finally, that my life wasn't worhtless. My death would hurt a lot of people. It would hurt Duo. And I could not do that.   
  
We grew closer, so close, and it was very nearly like dating, but not quite, and then one day...  
  
I'd had a bad day, working on a tedious drug smuggling case that was going nowhere, and I was frustrated. I'd come home in a mood, and was very much prepared to yell at Duo, but he was waiting for me with a cup of his hot chocolate, and... a kiss.  
  
It was the sweetest, softest, kiss, and it made my heart stop. He drew away and looked at me with this tender smile.  
  
"It'll be alright, love," he whispered, and I couldn't breathe. The hope that he might love me too burned inside me. He kissed me again and went into his room.  
  
It was midnight before I saw him again. I was waiting for him in the kitchen when he came for his hot chocolate and... I kissed him. It was the scariest thing I've ever done. But I didn't get rejected. He just smiled at me and took me into his room. We didn't do anything, just slept, but it was enough. More than enough.  
  
We never really verbalised that we were dating, but we both knew how things were. We didn't need to say it. Our love is funny like that.  
  
Beside me, Duo stirred, blinking at me sleepily. "Y'kay, Heero?" he asked softly, and I smiled at him, dropping a light kiss onto his forehead.  
  
"Just fine, love," I whispered. I opened my arms and he relaxed easily into my tight embrace, head resting on my bare chest. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Love, I decided, was definitely a funny thing. 


End file.
